Quidditch y Bodas
by Luls
Summary: ¿Qué sucede, Wood, tus reflejos de Guardián comienzan a fallar? Reto Parejas Extrañas. Hermione/Oliver. Oneshot.


**N/A: **_escrito para el reto Parejas Extrañas, del foro Dramione. _

**Disclaimer:** _todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**_Quidditch y Bodas_**

**--**

-Granger… la Quaffle.

Hermione levantó los ojos de su libro _Bodas Mágicas: Cómo y con Qué, una Guía para Damas de Honor_. Más adelante, sobre la pequeña elevación del terreno, Oliver Wood la miraba expectante, pasando sus ojos de la chica hacia un punto unos metros más al costado. Hermione giró su cabeza, siguiendo su línea de visión, y se encontró con una Quaffle yaciendo cerca de ella.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al balón.

-Ten más cuidado, Wood –dijo, arrojando la Quaffle con toda la fuerza que pudo-. Podrías golpear a algún invitado.

Oliver atrapó el balón con una sola mano y se recostó hacia adelante, contra el palo de su escoba. Hermione vio su flequillo pegado contra su frente.

-¿Con quién te piensas que estás hablando? -preguntó indignado, aunque indignado en broma. Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse en el banco.

-Bueno…_sí_ se te escapó un tiro –remarcó. Oliver hizo una mueca con sus labios.

-Fue culpa de Longbottom. ¡Ni siquiera vio adónde la estaba lanzando! –Hermione sonrió permisiva y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vuelve al juego, Wood –ordenó, y volvió a abrir su libro, aunque no lo retomó de inmediato. Pues claro que Neville no le prestaría atención al juego en un día como ese. Estaba mucho más ocupado mirando a Hannah cada dos minutos, sonriéndole a su prometida.

En algunas ocasiones Hermione no entendía a los varones. Una fiesta de compromiso llevándose a cabo, aún los novios no habían dado sus discursos ni habían brindado, y ya se había organizado un partido de Quidditch. Las túnicas formales habían sido descartadas y dejadas a un costado, marcando los límites del campo improvisado, y todos jugaban con las camisas arremangadas.

Y el vestido que llevaba puesto era muy incómodo. Además, el tener que tomar tantas decisiones le causaba una presión insoportable, y luego de haber organizado un evento como aquel había quedado rendida.

Una bruja anciana que Hermione no recordaba haber visto nunca antes se le acercó para felicitarla por una fiesta bien planeada. Hermione le agradeció con una sonrisa cortés y estaba dispuesta a comenzar una plática por compromiso, pero se vio interrumpida cuando la Quaffle volvió a pasar volando muy cerca de su cabeza y aterrizó a unos metros más atrás.

-Granger… -llamó Oliver otra vez, volteando la trompa de su escoba hacia ella y deteniéndose para tomar aliento- la… Quaffle…

Hermione se excusó de la señora con una sonrisa culposa, y se volvió para tomar el balón.

-¿Qué sucede, Wood? –preguntó mientras lo arrojaba- ¿Tus reflejos de Guardián comienzan a fallar? Los del Puddlemere no estarán muy contentos… -Oliver hizo la mueca de una risa burlona y atrapó la Quaffle.

-No te olvides que aquí estoy jugando con amateurs –dijo, y revoleó la Quaffle hacia arriba y la atrapó hábilmente con una mano-. No estoy dando todo mi potencial –Hermione rodó los ojos una vez más y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú _siempre_ das todo tu potencial – alegó-. Aunque eso no siempre sea suficiente, Wood –Oliver le mostró una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

-¿Y qué si te dijera, Granger –comenzó, volviendo a recostarse sobre el palo de la escoba. Hermione pensó que esa pose le favorecía. _Mucho-_,que dejo que la Quaffle venga hacia aquí intencionalmente? –Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Pues te diría que tienes serios problemas. Y que tus compañeros de equipo van a cortarte los pulgares –Oliver entrecerró sus ojos.

-Entonces deberías…

-¡Wood! –gritó Cormac McLaggen desde más adelante, subido a una escoba- ¡Deja de presumir y coquetear y ven a jugar!

Hermione bajó la cabeza y escondió su sonrisa con una mano. Oliver le hizo un gesto no muy agradable a McLaggen (que Hermione esperó que nadie hubiera visto), y, echándole una última mirada a la chica, giró su escoba y regresó al partido.

Hermione retornó a su banco una vez más. Con manos poco diestras intentó acomodarse los breteles, subirse más la parte del escote. Sabía que había un motivo por el cual no quería usar ese vestido en particular.

Varias parejas ocupaban la pista de baile. La música que sonaba era suave, y Hermione pensó que había sido una buena elección, ya que no era necesario desgastar demasiada energía al bailar. Pasó la vista por los invitados, hasta que la detuvo en Justin Finch-Fletchley, quien hablaba muy animadamente con la profesora Sprout. Tomando una decisión instantánea, Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó su camino hacia Justin, para invitarlo a bailar.

-Granger… -la detuvo una vez más la voz de Oliver- la Quaffle.

Hermione resopló y se giró para enfrentarlo, cruzada de brazos.

-Honestamente, Wood –reprimió-. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Mi problema es que se me fue la Quaffle, y quisiera que me la devuelvas –respondió Oliver, acabando con una sonrisita que seguro creía encantadora. Hermione elevó sus ojos al cielo.

-¿Sabes? Si en lugar de molestarme cada vez que sucede (que, aparentemente será muy seguido), tú mismo giraras tu escoba y buscaras la Quaffle, ganarías mucho tiempo.

Oliver hizo un gesto con toda su cara y sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Y perderme de ver tu escote cada vez que te inclinas a recogerla? –preguntó- Pff… ¡Nunca!

Hermione dejó que su boca se abriera como signo de indignación y sintió sus mejillas encenderse. Sin detenerse a pensar en disimular, movió sus ojos frenéticamente de un lado a otro, asegurándose que nadie hubiera oído. ¡Oh, la profesora McGonagall estaba por allí!

-¡No seas grosero, Wood! –reprendió. Oliver dejó sus ojos en blanco.

-No me pasaste la Quaffle –señaló.

-Y tampoco lo haré –dijo Hermione, y alzando la cabeza dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia Justin.

-¿Hacia dónde estás yendo? –preguntó Oliver, acomodando su escoba de manera que pudiera seguirla, sin hacer caso a las quejas de los otros jugadores.

-¡No puedes meter la escoba por entre los invitados! –chilló Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano para probar su punto.

-¿Estás enojada? –cuestionó Oliver, y la forma en la que lo hizo con un tono tan inocente e infantil, hizo que Hermione mintiera.

-No. Sólo quiero que vuelvas al juego, así puedo ir a invitar a bailar a Justin –Oliver contrajo toda su cara como si acabara de comer limón.

_-_¿_Por qué_?–preguntó, como si la sola idea escarpara al sentido común.

-Porque estuvo todo el día hablando con adultos –respondió Hermione, obligándose a no perder la paciencia-. Y porque sé que no me hablará de Quidditch durante nuestro baile –Oliver repitió su mueca. Hermione intentó fingir que no lo notaba.

-Pídeme de bailar a mí –dijo de repente. Hermione dilató sus ojos-. De esa manera, te salvas de bailar con _Justin_.Y te _prometo_ que no hablaré de Quidditch.

Hermione fingió una risa incrédula, escéptica, y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Oliver ladeó su cabeza, confundido.

-_Tú_ no bailas, Wood –dijo-. _Tú _juegas al Quidditch.

Lo había dicho casi sin pensar, continuando el tono bromista y liviano. Había esperado que Oliver contraatacara con algún comentario ácido del tipo _"Tú no bailas. Tú lees libros_." Quizás incluso hubiera sacudido la cabeza y hubiera vuelto al juego, pensándola una causa perdida. Pero no había esperado verlo… angustiado.

-Tú _sabes_ que eso no es cierto… -dijo en un tono de voz que Hermione no le había escuchado en todo el día- ¿Verdad, Hermione? Sabes que si me pides de bailar iría… -acercó su escoba más a la chica para poder mirarla a los ojos- ¿Verdad? Y que si me pides que deje el partido de Quidditch para…

-No voy a hacer que dejes el Quidditch, Oliver… -dijo Hermione, cohibida ante la mirada del muchacho.

-Pero _sabes_ que…

-Claro que lo sé…

Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose, sin decir nada, casi sin notar las maniobras que los invitados tenían que hacer para pasar por donde estaban ellos. Al cabo de unos instantes, Oliver lamió sus labios y carraspeó. Con un pulgar señaló al lugar donde los demás muchachos lo esperaban para acabar el partido.

-Jugamos a doscientos… -dijo- Y mi equipo ya va ciento setenta… -Hermione asintió, entendida.

-Anda, vete –le dijo sonriendo. Oliver no se movió por algunos segundos, evaluando bien el rostro de la chica.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó. Cuando Hermione llevó sus manos a sus caderas y puso cara de _no me molestes_, Oliver no esperó otra respuesta. Giró su escoba en dirección al juego- Déjame que gane –dijo-. Y luego seré todo tuyo –y con una última y fugaz sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch, casi haciendo tropezar a un mago con bonete.

Hermione suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza, y esbozó una sonrisa complaciente. Salió del paso de un par de brujas altas mientras lazaba sus manos tras su espalda, y sonrió aún más cuando vio a Neville acercársele con dos copas en la mano.

-¿Abandonaste el juego? –preguntó Hermione, aceptando la bebida que su amigo le ofrecía. Neville hizo una mueca.

-Creo que de esa forma les hago un favor a todos –dijo, y comenzó a andar junto a Hermione, saludando a conocidos.

-Felicitaciones otra vez, Neville –dijo Hermione, elevando una mano para apretar brevemente el antebrazo del mago en señal de afecto-. Hannah me mostró el anillo y es precioso. ¿Ya pensaron una fecha?

Neville se había sonrojado y una de sus manos había subido hasta su cuello para rascarlo.

-Bueno… considerando que le pedí casamiento ayer… sería un poco apresurado… Pero Hannah quiere una boda en invierno, así que ya veremos.

Hermione sonrió y le dio a su amigo un juguetón golpe en el hombro con el suyo propio.

-Ya veremos –repitió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó Neville- ¿Ya elegiste a tu dama de honor? –Hermione mostró una expresión trágica y sacudió su libro para que el muchacho lo viera.

-Estoy en eso –dijo-. Según este libro, la elección de la dama de honor no tiene que ser algo rápido, y hay que tener en cuenta tantas características que ni siquiera sé si alguien en serio podría reunirlas todas. Creo que voy a volverme loca.

Neville rió e imitó el gesto de Hermione, golpeando su hombro con suavidad.

-Intenta mantenerte cuerda un poco más –bromeó-. Oye… ¿no sería hora del brindis? –preguntó, comprobando su reloj de pulsera. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-En cuanto el novio termine de ganar el partido de Quidditch –dijo, utilizando un tono que, esperaba, le quitara importancia al asunto. Neville volvió a reír y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga.

-Tú sí que tienes paciencia –dijo. Hermione mordió su labio inferior y sonrió.

-Al menos no me propuso casamiento con un anillo en forma de Quaffle.


End file.
